The Unexpected Study Session
by bloodysamuraix
Summary: Well just a one shot between Ninamori&naota. LEMON INSIDE!


**Author- bloodysamuraix**

**Yo!...well this is my second story and first one shot so enjoy.**

**The Unexpected Study Session!**

Ninamori & naota hmm!

Today started out like any other day in mabase. Naota got up peacefully and went to school with no problem exception being his weird father mon-chan. He went to the vending machine and got a drink but not the sour stuff. He hates the sour stuff. He met with ninamori she's one of his classmates. She has black hair, ware's a skirt, and she is the daughter of the mayor in mabase. She is well liked by everybody in school especially by naota but he would never tell her that he liked her more then a friend. He arrived at school in five minutes. He met up with ninamori in the hall.

"Oh crap, I forgot to study last night," he said in a oh crap im dead' voice.

"Why would you want to study naota?" Ninamori asked with a dumbfounded look upon her face.

"Don't we have that science test today?" He asked looking at ninamori with a bout to have a heart attack' look

"No" came her reply. He had an odd look on his face.

"I thought we had it today" he said relieved. They started walking to there class.

"Want to come and study at my house?" ninamori said with those eyes that suckered him into doing anything for her.

"Hmm alright, ok when?" came his hesitated reply.

"Mmm tonight, ok?" she said.

"Ok" he said eyeing her suspiciously. They parted until after school when he would have to go to her house. After all his classes the bell rang to go home. He left school and went home to change into his street clothes.

--------------------------------------------2 hours after school---------------------------------------

Knock Knock'

"Who is it?" ninamori asked

"Its me naota" came his reply

"Oh come in," she said.

He went in and took off his shoes and he went up to her room as instructed. He sat on her bed it was a waterbed and it was comfy too. She had awards, trophies, and pictures everywhere.

"Do you like the waterbed" came her voice when she opened the door startling him.

"Yes, its comfy" he said. Ninamori went and sat next to him. She was warring a nightgown. Naota had his eyes on her the whole time when she went to sit by him on the waterbed. He was wide eyed.

"Like what you see," she said. He just nodded his head up and down but not taking his eyes off her. She then said,

"You don't think I brought you here to study do you?" she asked while reaching for naota. He just stared open mouthed.

"What are y:" he was cut off when ninamori put her lips to his in a searing lip lock. She forced her tongue in his mouth and coaxed his tongue in her mouth into a battle for dominance. She felt his tension.

"Relax," she said. Naota did what he was told and to his surprise he was kissing her. Their tongue danced and naota was rubbing her thigh. He was feeling her up while she had her arms around his neck.

"Why are you doing this ninamori?" he asked.

"I like you naota, I want you" she replied while going back for another kiss.

"But will this make things more complicated between us" he said seriously.

"I don't care I just want you even if its for a night" she said. Naota looked at her and went for a kiss while pulling off her nightgown. To his surprise she didn't ware anything else under the nightgown. He stared at her naked form open mouthed and he felt his pants get tighter.

"What, I just got out of the shower" she said eyeing naota.

"Oh, I thought you planed this" he said with a shaky voice.

"Well I did," she whispered in his ear. Then proceeded to strip him of his clothes. He looked surprised but didn't say anything else on the matter. As he tried to get up he was pushed down. Ninamori was unbuckling his pants. She pulled them down to his knees.

"Nice" she said with a smile at the fact that he was huge where it counted. Naota took off his shirt and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. Naota and ninamori were bare naked and ninamori was on top of naota. She bent her head down and took his manhood in her hand and pumped twice to get him fully aroused. He had his head laid back and his eyes shut tight because of ninamori's pleasurable action. The pleasure was almost too much he almost lost it but held on. To his amazement she put his member in her mouth and started bobbing up and down. Every stroke of her tongue became faster an faster before he shouted and spilled his seed into his mouth. She drank it up greedily. She wiped the access off from the corners of her mouth.

"You like" she said in her most sexiest voice.

"God yes" came his reply he looked at her for a moment and pounced on her like she was cornered pray. He started to kiss her all over abstracting deep moans from her. He was now going south leaving butterfly kisses on her neck. He got to one of her breast and started to suck on her tit getting long and deep moans from her. He was messaging the other with his free hand. He then went down some more until he got to his glorious destination. The slick folds of her pussy he never seen another women's pussy except for mamimi's when she used to play with herself in front of him. He then licked her flower and she gave a loud moan and shuddered. He dove his tongue in and tasted her and did it again and again. He trusted a finger in and kept on trusting in and out until she came on the bed. He licked it up hungrily loving the taste.

"You ready ninamori?" he asked.

"Yes" came her shaky reply. He pulled himself up and positioned himself at her slick folds.

"You sure you want to do this?" he said holding his breath hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Yes naota I was always ready" he then thrusted into her she gasped at the pain when naota broke her virgin wall but soon it came pleasurable. He retracted and trust in again and again slowly at first not wanting to hurt her. He gradually picked up his pace an now he was plunging into her tight slick pussy as fast an deep as he could. He was getting loud moans from her. He felt her inner walls start to spassum around his length. Knowing she was getting to her breaking point naota trust even faster and ninamori spread her legs wider so he could have better access. He was now pounding into her so hard that it made the bed squeak. She came in a loud scream that was his name. He soon followed with calling her name as he came. They both were in a blissful paradise.

"How did I do?" he asked with a toothless smile.

"That was great" she replied while trying to catch her breath. They both moved under the covers and cuddled until they soon were fast asleep.

------------------------------------------The next morning--------------------------------------------

"Naota get up" came the voice of ninamori sounding like she was about to drop dead.

"Huh why what's wrong" naota said while trying to go back to sleep.

"My parents are back!" she said throwing his clothes to him.

"Oh Shit" he cursed and bolted up right getting his clothes that were previously thrown to him on.

"Hurry out the window" she said when he finished getting dressed. He was glad her house was a one story or he'd be hurting when he landed.

"Ok" he replied while jumping out the window. He ran for all he was worth until he got home.

**AN/ well just something I came up with. Its just a one shot hope you enjoyed it. I know not that good of lemon but whatever I try my best.**


End file.
